1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cover latching assemblies and, more particularly, to a battery cover latching assembly for use in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and so on. Typical batteries are attachably received in the electronic device, and battery covers are designed to connect with housings of the electronic devices to package the batteries. The batteries have to be replaced by opening the battery cover when, for example, the batteries are damaged or dead (i.e. no longer rechargeable).
A clasp structure or latch structure is used with a typical battery cover to engage with a housing of a portable electronic device. For example, a mobile phone of the related art has a latch for the battery cover. The latch includes a pair of hooks at one end of the battery cover and a locking pin protruding from the other end of the battery cover. Accordingly, a pair of grooves are defined in an end portion of a backside of a housing of the mobile phone, and a locking hole is defined in the other end portion of the backside of the housing. In assembly, the hooks are inserted into the grooves in the backside of the housing. Then, the battery cover is pressed downwardly onto the housing until the locking pin on the battery cover is inserted into the locking hole in the backside of the housing. The battery cover is thus assembled to the housing of the mobile phone. The battery cover is simple in structure, and the engagement between the battery cover and the housing of the mobile phone is firm. However, during disassembly, a relatively large amount of effort is needed to disassemble the battery cover, since a substantial force is exerted thereon. The battery cover can easily be damaged during such disassembly. As a result, it is difficult for a user to replace a battery in the housing of the mobile phone.
What is needed, therefore, is a battery cover latching assembly and a portable electronic device therewith that can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.